The dark side of the mirror
by Skovko
Summary: Dean and his wife Janet have moved into a house she has inherited. He hates it from the beginning while she is thrilled. She's being drawn to the basement and one day he comes home and finds her down there where she has discovered something. A secret door, a secret room, a mirror that holds something impossible.
1. It's me

Goosebumps ran up Dean's arms the second he drove through the gates and laid eyes on the house. It wasn't just a house. It was a bloody mansion. He never liked it from the beginning but his wife Janet had inherited the place and been head over heels about the place so he had pretended to share her thrill about getting such a big place to live in. He had convinced himself that in time the house would grow on him and he would be happy there. They would be happy there.

The story of the house and her family didn't make it any easier for him to accept the place. It had been passed down for generations, normally given from mother to daughter, but her weird and almost unknown aunt hadn't had any children so she was next in line. Well, her aunt had had a daughter once but she had died at the age of 3 before her aunt had even inherited the house herself and before Janet was even born.

There were rumours about the house and her family all over the little town near by. Certain things were true. Whoever inherited the house had always been single but having a daughter, except for her aunt and Janet herself who was married to Dean and had no children, however the woman to get the house always seemed to cut ties with everyone in her life, even her own daughter. Not a word would be heard until the day she passed away and the daughter was next in line to take over. And then there were all the disappearances that always seemed to go away whenever an owner died and would take up again a while after a new owner moved in. Pure coincidence perhaps but that didn't stop the town from gossiping and spreading rumours about what might happen up in that mansion.

He sighed as he parked the car and looked up at the house. Only three weeks since they moved in and he already hated the place. He thought he could make it into a home and now he just wanted to run screaming away. Something about the place just gave him the chills.

He exited the car and made it to the house with heavy footsteps. He went inside and followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen just to see the door to the basement was open again. Again he sighed. She had become obsessed with that basement and he couldn't understand why. Nothing was down there but a cold concrete floor, old cabinets with nothing in them and a naked light bulb hanging from the ceiling. There wasn't even any windows since the basement was completely under ground. The last two weeks he had found her down there almost everyday, just standing in the middle of the room, looking around as if she was searching for something.

"Janet?" He called down the stairs.

When she didn't answer, he chose to walk down, expecting to see her standing there with that look in her eyes, almost like a child about to cry over a lost doll. To his surprise she wasn't there. Instead his eyes immetiately went to the cabinet that had been pushed away from the wall and to his surprise he saw an open door leading into another room. There was another door, there was another room down there, and they hadn't known. Somehow he felt it right away. There was something not right about this whole thing.

He slowly walked towards the open door and found her standing in there at the end. The room was almost empty except for another naked light bulb in the ceiling and an oval mirror standing on the floor. An old mirror with a black painted wooden frame with beautiful carvings. And there she was, standing in front of the mirror, looking into it.

"Janet?" He called to her again as he walked over to her.  
"Dean," she turned around with a smile and held her hand out towards the mirror. "It's me."  
"Of course it's you, silly. It's a mirror," he laughed.  
"You're not looking," she said.

He turned his eyes to the mirror and jumped back as he saw her standing there looking at him, only it shouldn't be possible, it couldn't be possible, as her real self had her back turned against the mirror. They were both looking at him.

"It's not possible," he whispered.  
"I didn't think so either," she said and turned to face the mirror again. "She talks too. Janet, this is my husband Dean that I told you about."  
"Hi Dean," mirror Janet greeted him.

His jaw dropped. She even had the same voice. It was her. It was his wife. It was Janet inside a fucking mirror, only it wasn't possible. Things like that could not happen, only in horror movies, yet here they were, looking at a mirror twin of his wife that had just greeted him. Was he supposed to say hi back?

"Dean, manners," Janet said.  
"It's okay. He's just as shocked as you were a couple of hours ago," mirror Janet laughed.  
"How... why... what's going on?" He finally got out.  
"There's another dimension in here. A mirror world if you like. These mirrors have run in our families for generations, connecting us," she explained.  
"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm Janet. Exactly like your Janet, just in another world," she answered.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"To get to know my mirror twin," she answered and placed her hands on the mirror. "Come here, Janet. Connect with me."

Janet moved forward as she started raising her hands. She didn't seem scared, not like Dean felt right in that moment, and he watched in horror as she moved closer to the mirror. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"No! You're not touching that thing!" He hissed.  
"Hey! I'm a human being!" Mirror Janet sneered.  
"You're no such thing. I don't know what you are but you stay the hell away from my wife," he threathened.  
"Or what?" She asked mockingly.

He watched her for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. She was right. Or what? What could he do? He couldn't just enter her world and choke her out.

"Let's go!" He sneered as he dragged Janet out of the room.

He turned off the light behind them, closed the door and pushed the cabinet back up against it before pushing her up the stairs in front of him. What he had just experienced creeped the hell out of him and he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had inside. Once up in the kitchen again, he slammed the door to the basement and leaned up against it.

"You're not going down there again, Janet. Promise me," he said.  
"But Dean..." She started.  
"Promise me!" He shouted.  
"Okay," she jumped back as he startled her. "I won't."


	2. You have been marked

Dean drove home as fast as he could the next day. He was nervous. His mind and soul screamed at him that something was wrong. Janet always got home a couple of hours before him and if that _thing_ in the basement got a hold on her while he was gone, there was no telling what might happen. He had tried spinning it around in any possible way all day and come up emptyhanded. He had no clue what he was up against, what it planned on doing or how he could defeat it. But he would defeat it. That was the only thing he was sure of.

"Janet?" He called her name the second he opened the front door.

As expected she didn't answer. His feet went straight to the kitchen on their own and his heart sank as he saw the door to the basement was open. So much for her promising not to go down there again. He made his way down the stairs and he could hear their voices, in reality only her voice from two different Janets, and by the sound of it she had just gone down there. She had managed to keep away for a while but somehow given up and still gone down there.

"But Dean said I shouldn't go down here to see you again," Janet said.  
"Are you really gonna let a man dictate what you can and can't do?" Mirror Janet asked.  
"He's scared of you. To be honest, I'm a bit scared too," Janet said.  
"There's nothing to fear. You and I, Janet, you and I are the same. We're connected. We're sisters, twins. You can trust me," mirror Janet said.

He had made it down the stairs and quickly crossed the room to get into the room where they were. He had heard more than enough. This bitch in the mirror was trying to manipulate his wife.

"Janet, you promised not to go down here again," he said.

She turned around and looked at him and the woman in the mirror stared him down as well.

"I tried, Dean. I couldn't help it. She called out to me," Janet answered.

He walked over and took her hand, silently leading her out of the room. He took one look back at the mirror. The woman in there had her nails on the glass on her side and she was looking anything but happy. He turned off the light and closed the door like the day before and pushed Janet up the stairs in front of him.

"Why did you go down there?" He asked.  
"I can constantly feel her call out to me. It's like I can't control myself, like I need to be near her," she answered.  
"This is crazy," he muttered as he wrapped her in his arms.

He felt like he was losing control, like he was losing her, and he had no idea what to do. All he knew was that right now he had to get her out of the house and as far away from that mirror as possible.

"There's a fair in town for a couple of weeks. Let's go there," he suggested.  
"That sounds like fun," she said.

A couple of hours later they were walking around the fair, taking in everything. So many happy people were there and for a while he could pretend they were a perfectly normal and happy couple too. And they used to be, right up till three weeks ago when they moved into that bloody house. How he hated every piece of it, every room, every little brick it was built with.

He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't notice they were passing a caravan with a sign that said that the great fortune teller known as Paige was there. She was standing outside, probably trying to lure in customers, but as Dean and Janet walked by, she suddenly reacted. She grabbed Janet's arm hard and made the young woman scream in fear.

"You have been marked," Paige said in a deep voice.  
"Please, let go," Janet hissed.  
"Let go off my wife!" Dean growled and grabbed Paige's wrist.  
"Your wife has been marked, sir. Have you found the mirror yet?" Paige asked.

Dean's jaw dropped and he immetiately let go off Paige's arm. His response, or lack there of, was all she needed to know.

"Please, come inside. Time is short," Paige said.

Janet was about to protest but Dean pushed her inside the caravan. This woman knew about the mirror and right now she seemed like the only hope and he wasn't gonna let it slip away.

"We found it yesterday, or she did," he said once they were inside.  
"You spoke to her?" Paige asked.  
"We both did," he answered.  
"Careful, children. Demons speak in many tongues and they're not as friendly as they might seem," she warned them.  
"What kind of advise is that?" Dean almost sneered.  
"You keep your wife away from that thing. Nothing good comes from the mirror or the demon inside it," she said.  
"I'm trying," Dean whined.  
"Paige!" The door swung open and a man with a panicked look on his face entered. "Your freaking snake got loose again and it's scaring the town's people."  
"Shit, gotta catch my baby," she said and got up.

She hurried out of the caravan and Dean jumped out of it after her.

"Wait!" He yelled.  
"Get her away from the mirror!" She yelled back.

It was pointless. She had told him nothing he didn't already feel deep inside. That mirror was darkness itself and it was out to hurt his wife. He knew it and it scared him but how was he supposed to keep her away from it?

It was with a heavy heart he started the car a little later and drove home. He wanted nothing more than to keep her away from that house forever but it was their home. The only comfort he could find right now was that he was gonna lock the bedroom door and personally hit the key to keep her inside the room the entire night and seeing as it was Saturday next day and she had an appointment with a friend, she wouldn't be near the house for most of the day. He on the other hand would be home. His friend Roman would come over and maybe together they could find a solution. That is, if the mirror didn't manage to scare Roman away.


	3. Crowbar

"Okay, this house is creepy," Roman said as he entered next day.  
"I told you," Dean said.

It was Roman's first visit to the house. He had been busy with work and also wanted the couple to settle in first before he came running but now he was here and Dean hadn't been lying. The house was creepy as hell.

"You know, I just got a cozy house for sale near the edge of a forest like you always dreamed about. Maybe sell the Manson mansion here and buy that instead. It's not like you need this much space when there won't be any children running around," Roman said jokingly.  
"I would in a heartbeat if Janet was on board with the plan," Dean said.  
"Don't wait too long. It's a beautiful, newly restored house. It won't be long before buyers will show up," Roman said.

Dean sighed and looked up at his friend. If only he knew how badly he wanted out of this house and even if he hadn't seen the house Roman was talking about, he knew Roman wouldn't mention it if it wasn't everything he had told Roman he was dreaming about over the years.

"Hey, Dean, what's wrong?" Roman asked concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost."  
"Not a ghost, but something," Dean sighed.  
"Care to fill me in?" Roman asked.  
"I gotta show you something, Roman, and it will blow your fucking mind. Please, don't run when you see it. I don't know what the fuck it is and I need your help with it," Dean said.

The woman in the mirror growled lowly while she watched the two men standing in front of it, just looking at her as if she was an item for sale in a shop. Her nails scratched the surface of the glass while her eyes shot daggers at them.

"How is this even possible?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. All I know is that's not Janet. That's a demonic bitch trying to..." Dean said before looking at mirror Janet. "What exactly are you trying to do, bitch?"

She let out a low, mean laughter and then it died down into that low growl again, like a predator stalking its prey, before she finally spoke.

"Janet has been a very naughty girl, not following the rules," she said.  
"There are rules to this?" Roman asked surprised.

Dean shrugged, not knowing the answer to anything about the whole situation.

"She was supposed to have a daughter by now. Instead she has you. She wasn't supposed to have a husband," she said.  
"Well, tough luck, bitch, because I'm not going anywhere," Dean said.  
"Oh no, I wouldn't want you to. I need you to bring a daughter to the world," she said.  
"A daughter?" He asked.  
"That's how it works. When she gives birth, the twin will be made on this side as well. They'll grow the same and one day it will be those two looking at each other through these mirrors," she answered.

Dean looked at Roman and both men started laughing.

"She doesn't know?" Roman asked.  
"Apparently not. Guess the demon world doesn't know what's going on in this world," Dean answered before looking back at the mirror. "Janet can't have children. She never wanted children so she got sterilized before she even met me, and you know what? I'm totally fine with that because I never wanted children either."

Again she let out the low growl and just stared him down.

"What? How far behind are you in your world? Over here it's perfectly normal for a woman to not want to have children these days. Women can work and vote too in case you don't know," Dean said mockingly.  
"It doesn't matter," she said in a cruel tone. "The second I cross over, I'm gonna have you, and I'll have the child."  
"Does it... can it even work that way?" He asked nervously and swallowed.  
"Guess you'll find out soon enough," she said and twisted a menacing smile.

Dean looked at her as he drummed his fingers on his collarbone.

"No," he said and started walking out of the room. "Stay with her, Roman."  
"And do what?" Roman asked nervously.  
"Ask her out on a date. What do you think? Just watch her," Dean answered as he disappeared out of the door.  
"It's not like she's going anywhere," Roman called after him.

He swallowed hard as he turned to look at the woman in the mirror again. She was growling lowly again while her nails slowly ran down the surface, over and over, clearly an attempt to intimidate him.

"When I get over there, I will feed the mirror with your blood first. Once I get a child inside me, Dean will follow you," she said.  
"You will do no such thing," Dean's voice sounded from the door.

He came walking back in, holding a crowbar in his hands. He walked fast towards the mirrow and raised his hands.

"I should have done this the second I laid eyes on you," he said.

He took a swing, using all his strength, and nothing. The mirror didn't crack at all. A low, cold chuckle started from the woman in the mirror and it drove him insane right away. He lifted his arms again, hit after hit raining down on the mirror, and still nothing. It stood in perfect condition as he fought to catch his breath and took a step backwards.

"You can't do shit, Dean!" She shouted and laughed.  
"Fuck!" Dean muttered.  
"What are we gonna do?" Roman asked.  
"Come with me. There's a woman I need to see," Dean said.

The two men made their way out of the room, hearing her cold laughter that sent shivers down both their spines.

"I'm coming for you, Dean! I'm coming for you and that precious little friend of yours! I'll have you both and you can't do shit about it!" She shouted.

There was a knowingly smile on the face of Paige as Dean and Roman entered her caravan.

"I knew you'd come back," she said.  
"Your crystal ball told you?" Dean asked jokingly.  
"No, common sense told me," she answered.  
"Right. Sorry. Not a good time to joke," he said.  
"Please, sit," she said.

She pointed at the chairs in front of her and both men sat down.

"What can you tell me?" Dean asked, almost beggingly.  
"There were ten mirrors created at the dawn of time, spread out between ten families. They were gateways to a demon world," she said.  
"Yeah, I kinda met that world already," he growled.  
"For generations my family has been part of shutting down the mirrors. So far we've shut down seven of them," she said.  
"So there is a chance?" His face lit up.

She sighed and leaned back while watching the man with pleading eyes sitting across from him. Her heart went out for him. All he wanted was to save his wife and she couldn't give him the answer he was looking for.

"Your wife holds the key to death while the demon holds the key to life. Once she crosses over, she needs to keep feeding the mirror with blood to keep the gateway strong. It'll never close completely without blood but it'll weaken so its victims won't feel the call for it with time. Of course, the further away you get, the better," she said.  
"Is that why people always disappear around here?" He asked.  
"Yes. Once a demon has crossed over, she kills," she answered.  
"A demon? There's more than one?" He asked.  
"Of course. One for every woman moving into that house. That's why the women in the family always gets daughters. When a girl is born, the demons create its twin," she answered.  
"The demonic bitch already covered that part. She also said she would be the one to give birth," he said.  
"Interesting," her eyes opened wider.

Dean chuckled, surprised to see that reaction from the woman sitting across from him.

"Interesting? I got a demon in my basement who wants to take over my wife's life and get pregnant with me and you find it interesting?" He frowned.  
"It's just never happened before as far as I know. Normally these women already have a daughter. You don't have children?" She asked.  
"Nope. And we're not getting any," he said.  
"It makes sense why she wants to try it the other way around then. Interesting," she said.  
"Stop saying it's interesting! It's my wife you're talking about!" He yelled.

Roman held an arm across Dean's chest to calm him down before moving slightly forward in his chair.

"You said the demon holds the key of life and Janet holds the key of death. So Janet can stop this somehow?" He asked.  
"Janet? Pretty name. If Janet dies, the demon dies too," she said calmly.  
"No fucking way!" Dean growled.  
"Whenever the human dies, her demon twin dies too, and the daughters turn will be up. I'm not proud of what my ancestors did but the way they shut down seven mirrors were killing entire families so there was no bloodline left," she answered.  
"You're not touching my wife!" Dean jumped up and slammed his fists into the table between them.

She sat calmly and looked at him, not fearful at all about this angry man unfolding in front of her. Roman jumped up as well, ready to hold Dean back in case he was gonna launch at Paige.

"No, I'm not. I'm not like my ancestors. I don't believe in killing," she said.

Dean stared at her and his angry look turned into one of sorrow as tears started forming in his eyes.

"I couldn't break the mirror. I tried today and it didn't even crack," he said.  
"It can't be destroyed. Its magic is too strong," she said.

Tears were slowly running down his cheeks and Roman put a protective arm around his shoulders.

"How does the demon cross over?" Roman asked.  
"Unfortunately way too easy. Human and demon connect through the mirror. Their hands touch on the surface for ten seconds and they've switched worlds," she answered.  
"That's it?" He asked surprised.  
"Ten seconds isn't long and still it's very long if you just stand still. The demon is a trickster and she'll lure your wife straight in," she said as she looked at Dean again.  
"Is there anything I can do?" Dean asked.  
"Run! Run as far away as you can," she answered.


	4. The bitch didn't count on me

When Janet returned home late that evening, Dean was already half drunk. He originally only planned to have one glass of whiskey to calm his nerves after everything that had happened that day but one glass had quickly turned into five while he ran everything through his head.

She giggled as he pulled her close to kiss her and grinded his erection against her jeans covered crotch. He loved this woman more than anything and just looking at her could make him hard, and right now he needed her more than ever. He needed to be close to her, to hold her, to kiss her, to have her, to know she was his and still with him.

He chased her up the stairs, catching her on top, leaving a trail of both their clothes all the way to the bedroom. He never understood how he had been so lucky to get her but he sure wasn't complaining and as he had her under him as countless times before, he counted his blessings as he tried to drag it out as he moved in and out of her with slow but steady thrusts. If he could, he would continue all night. Anything to make one more beautiful memory with her.

He woke up next morning with his hand on the pillow next to his face. He couldn't help but smile widely as he could still smell her on his fingers. He opened his eyes to look at her but the bed was empty. Feeling slightly hungover and still on top of his game as well after last night, he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After getting dressed he finally made his way downstairs. The smell of coffee hit him and he walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face. A smile that quickly faded when he saw the open basement door. He mentally cussed himself for drinking and lowering his guards as he almost jumped down the stairs to get to her.

What he saw once he entered the room he hated so much was not what he had expected. He couldn't believe it. For a second he just stood there, thinking he was dreaming, before walking over to her.

"I did it, Dean," she said and smiled.

He moved his hand forward to touch the cracked mirror. It wasn't shattered. Every piece was still inside the frame. But it was cracked into small pieces and all he saw when he looked at each little piece was his own and Janet's reflection. It almost felt like electricity went through his fingers as he touched one of the pieces and he quickly removed his fingers. It didn't matter that she had somehow found a way. That thing was still pure evil.

"How did you do it?" He asked.  
"I'm not sure. I just yelled at her and told her she would never get what she wanted and after a short screaming contest, the mirror suddenly cracked and she was gone. I did it, Dean, I did it," she said excitingly.

He looked at her and smiled. She seemed so happy right in that moment.

"Can we lock this room up for good now?" He asked.  
"Yes. I don't feel the need to ever go down here again," she answered. "But first..."

She ran her hand up his thigh and stopped as she reached his crotch. Her other hand grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Let's celebrate that we beat this bloody thing," she whispered and squeezed his dick through his jeans.  
"Oh shit!" His eyes widened. "I completely forgot."  
"What?" She asked.  
"I promised Roman to drive him to family brunch. His car is at the mechanic," he said. "I'm sorry. Later we'll celebrate, okay?"  
"Okay, don't be late," she said.  
"I won't," he said and ran out of the room.

Roman was surprised to find Dean standing at his door. He couldn't recall them setting up an appointment for this day but he let him inside. Dean started pacing the floor right away, seeming nervous and worried.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Roman asked.  
"Oh, nothing much. I just got a fucking demon living in my house and she tried to have sex with me 30 minutes ago," Dean answered.  
"What?" Roman couldn't believe it. "Are you sure?"  
"I felt it, Roman," Dean whimpered as he sat down on the couch and leaned his head into his hands. "That wasn't Janet."  
"But did you see Janet inside the mirror then?" Roman asked.  
"No, that's just it. She fucking broke the mirror. How am I gonna get her back now?" Dean started crying.  
"But Paige said the mirror couldn't be broken," Roman said.  
"I know what she said but it's still fucking broken!" Dean shouted.  
"Hey, calm down. Let's go see Paige again. We're gonna find a way. We have to find a way," Roman said.

Dean looked at Paige with begging eyes as he entered the caravan for the third day in a row. He didn't even need to say it. She could see it in his face.

"She's here," she sighed.  
"And she broke the mirror," Roman added.  
"That's not possible," she said.  
"It's cracked. All the pieces are still in place but she cracked it somehow. All I see it my own damn reflection and I wanna see my wife," Dean started crying again.  
"Hey," she reached over the table and patted his hand. "You're seeing what she wants you to see."  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
"You should know by now that she plays with magic. It's up to you to break the spell," she said.  
"How can I do that?" He asked.  
"You use your mental strength instead of your physical strength and you fight," she answered.

He nodded and got up, determination shining through his eyes.

"There's one thing the bitch didn't count on," he said.  
"What?" Roman asked.  
"Me," Dean answered. "And I'm not gonna let her win."  
"I'm gonna come with you," Roman said.  
"No! You heard what she said yesterday. She'll feed your blood as the first one to the mirror. You're gonna stay away until I call you," Dean said.  
"What are you gonna do?" Roman asked.  
"I'm gonna go home and pretend to be her husband," Dean answered.


	5. I'll fix this

She had crawled around in the bed, purring like a cat, trying every trick in the book to make him have sex with her that night. Saying no to her wasn't the hard part. This was not his Janet. This was not the woman he loved. This was simply a cheap copy that he would never touch. No, the hard part was balancing on the edge of still pretending to be in the dark about the whole thing, making her actually believe he had such a headache that not even sex could fix anything and then convince her to go to sleep. And it was even harder trying to sleep next to her. He didn't close an eye all night. He just listened to her heavy breathing while he imagined strangling her multiple times.

It was scary to see how she seemed to know Janet's mindset. She made coffee like Janet always did. She kissed him on the cheek while placing the plate with French toast in front of him for breakfast as Janet always did. She even dressed in his favourite dress on her, clearly hoping it would help in the sex department. She knew Janet's mindset but she didn't know his and that was the only thing that gave him a little advantage.

"Don't you think I'm beautiful anymore," she asked as he rejected her after breakfast.  
"Of course I do. I've just never been into morning sex. You know that," he said.  
"I know. I just want you so badly right now," she said.  
"Later, okay? You're gonna be late for work if you don't leave soon," he said and kissed her cheek.

He had to keep up the role until she left the house. Luckily she smiled and nodded and two minutes later she took off. He sighed in relief when she was finally gone and then he took out his phone to call in sick.

He made his way down to the basement and into the room, walking fast over the concrete floor and stopping in front of the mirror. Still all he could see was his own reflection in the broken pieces.

"Janet?" He asked. "I know you're in there. Can you see me? Can you hear me, baby?"

There came nothing in return but his own reflection staring at him.

"Please, baby, I need you to fight with me. I need to see you. I'm gonna get you out of there somehow. I promise. I'll blow that demonic bitch straight back to hell where she came from," he said.

He completely lost track of time while being down there. He talked to the mirror, stared at it, even screamed at it a couple of times but nothing happened. All he saw was his own god damn reflection and it was killing him. He didn't realize how much time had passed until he suddenly heard her voice from the open door. It wasn't like he had forgotten she got off early on Mondays. He had just hoped he would have connected with Janet before then.

"Dean? What are you doing down here?" She asked.  
"Oh, nothing really," he lied. "Just saying goodbye to this fucking thing before I close the room off for good."  
"You know," she said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "We never got to celebrate yesterday."

He smiled down at the woman, trying his best not to show his hate and disgust for her as he reached his hand up to touch her cheek.

"Dean!"

His name came out as a whisper but he heard it and it wasn't coming from the woman in front of him. It came from the mirror. A small twitch went through his body as his smile grew wider. He pretended not to hear it so the woman in front of him wouldn't be alerted but his mind's focus was solely on the mirror.

"You're right," he said as his thumb stroked her cheek. "Who am I to deny my beautiful wife?"

His hand went behind her neck and he pulled her close up against his chest.

"Dean!"

It was a clear scream this time and he slowly turned them both so he could look at the mirror while her back was against it, and he saw it. The mirror was no longer cracked and Janet was standing there clear as day, her hands on the mirror and a begging look in her eyes. He looked her straight in the eyes before dropping his head to the woman in front of her, slowly turning her in his arms so her back was against his chest, lowering his head to kiss her neck.

"Close your eyes and enjoy it," he said and kissed her neck again. "Trust me, baby."

He looked into the eyes of Janet, the real Janet, his Janet, and winked, clearly sending his message to her and she understood. She stood still with her hands on the mirror and just watched as the other woman closed her eyes and moaned lowly. He still had his lips on her neck as his hands slowly slid down her arms and out to her wrists.

"It's all gonna be alright," he said lowly.

She nodded in understanding from the mirror, knowing he was speaking to her and not to the woman in front of him. As she moaned again and seemed lost in his touch, he wrapped his hands tight around her wrists and forced them up on the mirror, using all his body strength to pin her between him and the mirror so she wouldn't get away.

 _"Their hands touch on the surface for ten seconds and they've switched worlds."_

"Give me back my wife, you demonic bitch!" He growled.

She fought back hard but he wouldn't budge. He pressed his body up against her as hard as he could. Cobra had been right. Ten seconds was a long time when you had to stand still like that. And then suddenly for a split second he felt nothing in front of him, no body at all, and then it was there again, only this time it felt different. It felt right.

"Dean!" She screamed.

He immetiately let go off her wrists and they both fell backwards on the hard floor, her landing on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back up as both of them looked at the demon in the mirror that stood there growling again.

"I'll get her again, Dean," she said.  
"Fat chance!" He spat.

He kept a protective arm around Janet's waist as he half dragged, half carried her out of the room, up the stairs and out of the house. It wasn't until they were outside he finally let go off her waist, grabbed her head instead and crashed his lips down on hers.

"I was so scared," he cried lowly.  
"Me too," she cried too. "What are we gonna do?"  
"I'll fix this," he said.

He took out his phone from his back pocket and called the one person he trusted to help. Roman. They waited outside for 30 minutes until he pulled up with a nervous look on his face. Dean opened the car door and pushed Janet inside. Roman gave Dean a look, not wanting to ask the question out loud.

"Don't worry. It's the right one," Dean said and winked.  
"Oh, thank god," Roman breathed out.  
"Take her home with you and don't let her leave. I'll come later," Dean said.  
"What are you gonna do?" Roman asked.  
"I'm gonna shut that bitch up for good," Dean said.

He watched as Roman and Janet drove away and then went to hook the trailer behind his car and drove away too. He came back around an hour later and started dragging the items he had bought down in the basement. Once everything was down there, he walked in to stand in front of the mirror. She was still there, waiting and growling.

"Do you know how I knew you weren't my Janet?" He asked.  
"No," she said lowly.  
"Janet can make my dick hard just by looking at me. You... you kissed me and touched me and you..." He said and grabbed his dick outside his jeans to make his point clear. "You couldn't make me hard."

She answered him with another growl but he just laughed. He seemed to have hurt her womanhood and he gloated in the feeling.

"So why don't you find the nearest male demon if there are any of those in your world and take his dick so far up your ass that you'll taste your own shit?" He mocked her.

A loud bang was heard as her fists connected with the surface, followed by yet another growl. Clearly she was pissed off.

"Now, let's get this show on the road," he said and turned to walk back towards the door. "I was gonna turn off the light and close the door to leave you in complete darkness but I figured this would be much more fun."

He pushed the door all the way up against the wall so she could see everything he was about to do in the open doorway.

"Eventually the light bulb is gonna die and you will be in darkness but till then you will stare at nothing but a brick wall, forever knowing that you lost," he said.

He started humming as he went to work with bricks and mortar, slowly but steady building up a wall in the doorway. It took time and he got many growls, threats and even pleads sent in his direction but he just kept on humming and building, ignoring her completely. Once the wall reached his chest, he leaned his arms gently on it and looked at her.

"You should know I also called a company to come by tomorrow to fill this entire room out here with cement, closing off the entire basement for good. After that I'll remove the door in the kitchen and build a solid wall so it will look like there never was a basement in the first place," he said.  
"I'll get you for this!" She sneered.  
"No, that's exactly the point. You're never getting out of here. This gateway dies with you. Janet and I will live a long happy life far away from here and I'll make sure this fucking house stays in our possession until she's gone so that no one accidently moves in and gets the great idea of building a basement as long as she's alive," he said. "And her bloodline stops with her. There's no one else. You lost, you demonic bitch, you fucking lost!"

Again he started humming as he continued the wall. She went back to begging and threathening but never once did she get through to him. He kept on building till he was done. He walked straight from the basement to his car and drove to Roman's place. It was in the middle of the night but Roman had stayed up and waited for him.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.  
"Sleeping," Roman answered.  
"Good," Dean sighed.

He sat down on a chair and took the glass of whiskey Roman held out towards him, smiling at the fact that his friend knew him too well and had had a glass waiting for him.

"So everything's good?" Roman asked.  
"Almost. It will be tomorrow once the basement gets closed for good," Dean answered.  
"Anything I can do?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, you can sell me that house you talked about," Dean answered.

Roman chuckled and nodded.

"Sure thing. You don't wanna see it first?" He asked.  
"Show it to Janet tomorrow while I go home and pack our stuff and watch as workers close the basement," Dean answered.  
"You got a deal," Roman said. "Now go be with your wife. She needs you."

Dean emptied the glass and put it down on the table before nodding to Roman and leaving the room. He walked into the guest room and smiled at the sight of his sleeping wife. He undressed quietly and crawled down in bed behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close, burying his nose in her hair to take in her scent.

"Dean?" She mumbled.  
"Ssh, baby, it's alright. Sleep," he said and kissed the top of her head. "I took care of it. I took care of everything. I'll always take care of you."


End file.
